The Final Lie
by Poisoned Kiss
Summary: Harry falls in love with Hermione, but what would happened if he told her and soon realize that all this was just a lie? Rated PG13 for violence and language. Just read.. I suck at summaries!


* * *

I really had fun writing this.. hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of this stuff.. J.K. Rowling owns it! She rock!

* * *

****

**The Final Lie**

_Falling in love_

The seventh year at started since two days now and everthing was going well, like usual. The trio was as happy as ever. They were in their last year at Hogwarts and were now ready to pass to an other world.. the adult one. Harry had got taller but was still smaller than Ron, who was now about 6 feet tall. Hermione too had grown up, and she was now a beautiful young woman with nice forms. She was nammed Head Girl and Draco was Head boy.  
  
It was a nice wednsday evening, not to cold not to warm. A little wind from time to time was coming to tease the students that were outside. Harry and Ron were there, sitting against a tree by the lake.. their favorite place. They were trying to concentrate on their astrology homework but were soon deconcentrate by the amazing show the place around them has decided to do. The waves of the lake were making an handsome melody under the pretty colored sunset and students were having fun everywhere around. The two friends decided to put away their homeworks for a couple of minutes, the time to enjoy the gorgeous landscape. Hermione have had the brillant idea to do her homeworks at the library. She said she couldn't work outside because of all those disturbing noise.. and she was right, once again. So Harry and Ron decided to talk a little before finishing their work.

"This is so ridiculous! How could they make us do homeworks after only two days of school? And by a fabulous day like this espacially!"

"I don't know Ron.."

"Anyway, I was just wondering.. well what have you been thinking about these last day Harry? It's just that you came at my place for the last week of holiday and you didn't talk much.."

"To tell you the truth Ron, I was talking about..Hermione."

"What!"

"Yeah, you heard right. Ron, I think I.. I.. I think I love her!"

Harry blushed slightly when Ron looked shocked and at the same time interested.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that but well there's nothing I can do about it, can't I? Anyhoo, just tell her."

"Yeah well, that's what I planned to do but it's not that easy. I don't know how she will react to this.."

"Tell her and you will know.. She maybe just will be surprise that's all. Hum.. I hope so."

"Ok ok, I will try to tell it to her maybe this week end."

"Why not tommorow?"

"Because, I want to tell her this week end!"

"Ok mate, I understand!"

"Well now I think we really need to finish this astrology homework!"

"You're right.. unfortunately."

And then, they tried to worked for about 20 minutes when Ron said: "Maybe we can just copy it from Hermione.."

So they took their stuff and going up to the castle and join Hermione in the common room.

"Lion Head" shouted Ron.

"Hey boys! So did you have difficulty doing your work?"

"In fact, yes Hermione, as you told us. We know we should have listen to you. But what can I tell you more. We are just two miserable Gryffindor boys with no intelligent who don't deserve to live.."

"Ok ok, I understand. I'll let you copy on mine so you can shut up!"

"Thank you Hermione, I knew you would say that.

"Bizarre, I feel like I've been used" She answered sarcasticly. "Never mind, I'm going to bed."

They wished Hermione a good night and started to copy the astrology chart. Fifteen minutes later when they were done, they climbed into their four poster bed to go far away in the most fantastic dreams.

The next morning, Harry woke up with the feeling that this was going to be a great day. No doubt about that because he had no potion class today. He got dress and went down for breakfest where he sat between his two best mates. This was a really shiny day, and when he saw Hermione smile he just tought she made the day even more shinier.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem hypnotize or something?"

"No no, I'm just..I'm great...this is a really beautiful day, isn't it?" _Well not as beautiful as you Hermione, _he tought.

"Hum, yeah it is. Anyway lets just eat, I'm starved."

Like usual, the owls arrive and droped the mail destinated to the students. And like usual once again, Hermione got the Daily Prophet, Ron some sweet from home and a little letter and Harry well, Harry got nothing, as always.

After breakfest, Hermione left for her class of ancient ruins while Ron asked Harry if he was stressed about this week end..

"What's special this week end?"

"I mean about telling Hermione you love her?"

Harry had forget about that, with a snap at heart he simply answered no.

"Man, I would like to have your courage! I could ask some girls I like out without problems then!"

"Yeah right!"

The laughed a bit and then walked toward their Divination class in the North Tower. They weren't really cheerful to have take this class but they could at least be together and the class wasn't so tought.. they just have to make up stories.. who was lots of fun in their opinion.

The day passed slowly.. Harry didn't even remember what classes he had today. All he was thinking about was Hermione; from her eyes to her smile.. from her hair to her.. anyway.. he was thinking about her. And now he had to find a way, a way to tell her how he was felling without making her inconfortable.

* * *

So that's it.. the first chapter. Ok well nothing really interessing happened but I promise there will be in the next ones. Please review! See ya –xxx-

Oh and please go see the stories of my friend Kim (RiverLight) and the one we made together (DiamondFairies) Thank you! :D


End file.
